Goodbye Degrassi
by RexieCakes
Summary: The eight seniors leaving this season say goodbye to the High School, that made them smile, laugh, cry, feel uncertain, and much more.


**Oh hey there! -waves- So... it's been wow... what shocking episodes, huh? hold on a second... -goes out of the room to rant to herself- -comes back- Okay! First off Holy shit! Jonah buys drugs from Vince. Well now... there's something I didn't see coming. I don't like his character anymore I can tell you that and I do not ship him with Becky anymore. xD What else? Damon got shot by Vince, now Damon and his buddies are gonna come and attack at Degrassi! That's a character kill off set up right there! -tries to calm down- Hmm... Oh and Maya and Zig had sex... Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking? That Maya might get pregnant? Let's see what else is there? Um... Oh god. Poor Clare and Eli... Poor Imogen, Poor Becky. HEY DREW! GO AND KICK JONAH'S ASS FOR STEALING 200 DOLLARS FROM BECKY! -will watch with some popcorn- Also... Grace is now actually losing her cool due to the gang story. Of course you would lose your cool, Grace! They're coming to Degrassi! So... they're threatning people... How flipping nice is that!? -Would like to see Vince and Damon die- Sorry guys... I kinda ranted there, huh? This gang storyline makes me tense. It's intense as ever and I can so seeing someone or more than just someone getting killed here. -shrugs- Hey this show has been making my jaw drop a lot and this week and last week too. It's been catching me off guard. By the way... Zig better not go to jail... He had nothing to do with the shooting. Even though they had charge him, he tried to get away from this shit, remember? Poor Zig. He's sweet and he's being forced to do crimes. Though I must say... Isn't it kinda risky to like... um tell no one else but the people in your circle that a gang is coming to attack at the school... That just puts everyone in danger. I know Zig feels like he can't say anything, because Vince would probably murder him, but come on Zig! Drew got away from him. And so did Bianca... Then again he ended up in Jail. Still can't believe he got out though! He only raped Bianca over and over again, almost killed Drew and shot Adam! -Takes a deep breath- -one more- two more- three more-...**

 **So yes if you all can't tell I am freaking out! But now on to this fic. I wanted to do something for these eight characters we're losing this season. I didn't list everything that they went through. Because it would have taken more time than I had and I just wanted to point out certain ones above others. The ones I personally felt were worth the time to talk about) Anyways um... ready for tonight's episode? I am, but I am also scared for it. xD Read and review please.**

* * *

Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, Imogen, Drew, Dallas, and Connor all sat along with the other seniors as they waited for their names to be called.

All dressed up in their graduation gowns the friends wondered how life would be for them, after this last evening at Degrassi.

Prom had taken place the night before and now this was the very last time that they'd step foot in this High School.

These past few years had been a mix of Hell and Heaven.

Becky had lost Adam, her brother had ended up being a rapist and was in jail. Dealt with a lot of her religious lessons, had her family issues. Then learned that Jonah had been buying drugs from Vince. And to get the drugs stole her 200 dollars. Resulting in them breaking up.

Drew had faced Vince, lost his brother, had problems with his mother. Got engaged to Bianca but then lost her...

Clare had been on and off with Eli for a long time. Got pregnant, lost her baby... Her parents getting a divorce, and having Cancer that she thankfully beat.

Alli had dealt with family issues, ran away, had a lot of boyfriends, went through with marrying Leo, dealing with his abuse, and then got a divorce against him.

Dallas who had moved in with Drew and his family. Lost Cam and due to that he had almost killed himself. It it hadn't been for Fiona... Off the roof of the school he would've gone.

Connor had to deal with bullying due to him having Asperger's Syndrome. Had to get used to living with , almost got raped from a lady online.

Jenna dealt with getting pregnant, having a child and even giving him up for adoption, cause she and KC couldn't keep up with everything.

And lastly there was Imogen. Imogen had to deal with coming out, after she fell for Fiona and realized that she wasn't straight, had to let Fiona go, stick around for another year at Degrassi, moved in with her mother because of her father getting sick, Dated Jack who she got hurt by.

They had all gone through more as well. But as they sat there and thought about everything these times came to mind more than the others.

"Goodbye Degrassi," The eight seniors said to themselves, as their names began to get called. "We're sure gonna miss you,"


End file.
